


Too Wise to Woo Peaceably

by Aurelia_Combeferre



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: EnjonineWeek2019, F/M, Much Ado About Nothing AU, prompt 4: mirrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurelia_Combeferre/pseuds/Aurelia_Combeferre
Summary: A Shakespeare AU for Enjonine week 2019





	Too Wise to Woo Peaceably

**(Prompt 4: Mirrors): Too Wise To Woo Peaceably**

It all begins as a drunken sort of joke while waiting for Marius and Cosette to finish their wedding preparations. “It would be so much the better for our nerves if we could get Enjolras together with Eponine,” Courfeyrac pronounces sagely while everyone except the two concerned is gathered in the Fauchelevents’ dining room.

It is enough to set a plan into motion.

When all is said and done (confusion and all), it leaves Enjolras and Eponine standing at the altar, each holding a piece of paper. “You expect me to be won over by this atrocious piece of poetry?” Eponine sputters laughingly.

“And what of your scribbles?” Enjolras asks, raising an eyebrow.

“And you think this is evidence enough?” Eponine asks, putting her hands akimbo. It’s really difficult to avoid the amused looks of everybody in church for what is supposed to be Marius and Cosette’s wedding now about to turn into a double celebration.

“Incontrovertible.” A smile tugs at the corners of Enjolras’ lips. “Who are we then to contradict it then?”

Eponine’s cheeks flush even redder than the roses nearby. “I s’pose not. But I’d like you to know this is to save your life and my nerves; to ask you to write this again would be the death of us all!”

Enjolras cannot help but laugh before kissing her amid the cheers of everyone in the hall.


End file.
